A method for texturing silicon wafers for producing solar cells is known, for example, from DE 698 11 511 T2. In the prior method, the silicon wafer is introduced into a texturing solution containing water, an alkaline solution of 0.01 to 8 percent by weight NaOH or 3 percent by weight to 6 percent by weight KOH and a surface-active agent (Sintrex, manufactured by Nippon Oil and Fat Company, Ltd.), which is preferably added in a ratio of more than 1 percent by weight. The surface-active agent can be replaced with an isopropyl alcohol, in which case the texturing typically takes place at a temperature of about 85 degrees Celsius.